Foxes tails
by superheronerd99
Summary: When taking on Loki a spell is cast and the Avengers are effected. Please read, my summery is terrible but i update offten and its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

It started as a routine mission. Get in, kick loki's ass (Again Tony points out), get out, celibatory shawarma, But NOOOOOOO magic had to be a dick and intervene.

(Tony and Bruce cuss out magic whenever Thor or Steve mention it.)

Loki was at Caesars palace in Las Vegas. As far as SHIELD could tell Loki was convinced that it would make him king of earth if he wholed up in the place.

Once the civilians were out of the immediate area the master assassins went in and covertly assessed the situation at hand. clint was around the corner from the slot machines where Loki was sitting in lotus position.

Clint was out of site of Loki but could see the God of mischief. Clint brought his hand up to his earwig and spoke. " Loki is in a lotus position on top of the slot machines. Widow, can you confirm?" Nat was on the other side of Loki by the Blackjack tables.

She too spoke softly into the ear wig. "Hawk is right. he has no indication of moving. There are also no goons anywhere, Call it Captain" Steven Rogers, who was waiting for word from his teammates stood outside a good 100 yards from the entrance.

On his left was Falcon and Tony. On his right is Thor and Banner.

"Ok team, this is Loki we are dealing with, Thor do you really think that Loki believes that this will make him king?" Steve asked, everyone could hear him though.

Thor hmm's " I do not know. I do not pretend to understand what goes on in my brothers head." Tony shook his head and tapped his foot in impatience. "Who cares! Let's just go in there and kick his tail!"

Steve sighed "Banner are you feeling angry?" Steve asked even though he already knew the answer.

Bruce grinned " For you Cap? I'm always angry."

"Good, channel it and release it on my mark. Hawkeye, I want an arrow to fly next to him. Get him moving. Nat?" Nat smiled from her hiding spot

"Yes dear?" Steve chuckled and blushed.

" I want you to help Hawkeye coral Loki into the open space on his left. Stark?"

Tony couldn't help himself

"Yes dear?" steve scowled.

"I want you and Thor, and Falcon to be our air support. While Bruce and I walk straight threw the front door." Tony gaped at the captain.

"Are you sure that is wise?!" Steve glared "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Tony sobered up and stood straighter "Yes."

Cap started walking "Don't. No one is to engage unless I give a signal" Everyone took their positions and all went according to plan. That should have been the fist clue that all was going to going wrong.

Quips were extanged, Loki clims to be burdened with glorius purpouses and then all hell broke loose.

"Loki claiming this palace does not mean you will be king" Loki looks up with a devils grin,

"Oh yes I know."

Loki emits a teal light that engulfed the Avengers.

**Hello, yes I have desided to post a thing! yay! Um later on maybe this week ill improve other stories, add more and such, I hounsestly havent had time so, yep. I can garrentee though that this story will be updated more often than the others because I am writing it with a friend of mine on kik and ifunny. if you want more details on her ifunny profile ask and i will talk to her about it. Reviews are welcomed and apreciated and will be taken into consideration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im back now! told you i would update sooner. Ok so they are actually animals now. so yay!**

3rd person

When the smoke cleared Loki, was not in sight. The Avengers were unconscious. Not in their normal forms though. Where the Avengers should be were animals. A husky, A black cat, A labrador, A falcon, A hawk and two foxes lay in their places. The dogs groaned and sat up. The cats eyes snapped open. "What happened?"

The cat groaned. The falcon was the next to awake. "Did anyone catch the plate of the car that hit me?" The hawk moaned

"No, but I feel hung over." The only two not awake were the the foxes. The conscious animals looked at one another as there eyesight stopped blurring, and they screamed, except the labrador.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone yelled. The male fox (you can tell because he's larger) Groaned and sat up.

"Alright calm down. We will get threw this like we get threw everything else." The fox blinked and sighed.

This was not how he wanted his night to go. "Alright state names so we know who's who.) The husky puffed out his chest as if he was important

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist" The black cat stretched "Bruce"

The labrador Looked and laughed and let out a hearty laugh "Thor, and might I just add that this isn't the first time my brother has turned me into a animal."

The fox nodded "Noted"

The falcon to the foxes left raised his wing

"Sam" The hawk right next to him did the same motion.

"Clint" The male fox cleared his throat "I'm Steve so that means…" Steve looks at Nat who we now know is the female fox who is still unconscious. Nat groans and slumps up on her feet. She stood up and examined her surroundings.

"Don't tell me that we are animals. Please be hallucinating" Natasha groaned.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…" Steve put his paw on her back.

Nat laid down and put her head in her paws. "So now what? Where are our clothes? And weapons?" The other looked around leave it to a woman to ask questions.*

That's when Thor noticed Loki unconscious "Brother!" Thor ran up to Loki and sniffed him "He's alive but will be unconscious for some time. The spell he used on us was quite strong."

Clint flapped his wings and tried to fly but fell on his beak. "That's good, but how long are we stuck like this!?"

Thor looks down sheepishly

"I do not know the specifics. I never studied magic" Sam looked around more.

"I can't find our clothes but i found our weapons. They are kinda scattered." Tonys armer was intact but in a crumpled stack.

Clints arrows, bow and a knife were near each other. Caps shield was neatly leaning on the wall next to Sam's wings and Thors hammer.

Then in a large pile were knives, guns, widow stingers and pepper spray.

If a fox could blush then Nat would be a tomato. Everyone looks scared and in awe

"Whoops?" Tony shook his furry head

"So how are we gonna call for a ride with out the press finding out?"

Everyone was stumped. They had no opposable thumbs.

**The star next to the word question above is meant for the viewers to know that this was not a sexist remark or at least intended like that. I am a girl myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay im back! to be honest I have been sitting on the new chapter for a month ish but i never had time to type it up. but I digress,**

Within 5 minutes Maria Hills voice came on though the comms

_Whats your status captain?_

Cap took charge "Hill! we are incapacitated, Loki did magic. We need an evac and it needs to be covert."

_Understood Captain give me half an hour._

The fox nodded. Tony let out an exasperated sigh "What are we suppose to do? Chase our tails?"

Tony complained. Nat glared "Yes" she replied in a even, deathly calm voice. "Pssh, yeah right," he saw his poofy tail in the corner of his eye.

It flicked and Tony turned " I am a genius, I can catch a tail easy." Tony twirls after his newly acquired appendage.

Tony twirled and Twirled but had no luck at catching the tail. Thor laughed warmly at Tony.

Muffled curses were heard as hawkeye and falcon whispered in Thors ear. "Alright I shall" Thor laid down and the bird boys climbed on Thor stood up and walked the birds up to the top of the slot machines.

The avians got off and walked to the edge. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Falcon as the boys look over.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" clint said, though it sounded like he was convincing himself more than Sam.

The hawk backed up and looked at the other bird of prey "Watch the master do it" Clint took a running start and leaped off the machine

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Cap and Nat couldn't watch.

A loud thud could be heard with an "Owww" followed.

Turning back Cap found Falcon jumping and flying."Hey i'm doing it!" Hawkeye let out a groan

"Good job kid." He picked himself off the ground and walked back to the top of the slot machine "I'm gonna do it eventually!" and thus clint subjected himself to repeatedly jumping of the edge.

Banner just streched and looked around. His eyes locked with a pecie of wire danleing, he crept towred the wire like a lion hunting on a savannnah. His green feline eyes got rounder. He looked like a cat high on catmip. His paw batted at the wire. Banner jumped back when the wire swung. He jumped back and attacked and bit the wire. this continued.

Thor walked over to a bar stool and laid down chewing on the leg as he lays there.

Cap sighs he was exausted. Nat was barely standing straight, magic took big tolls on their bodys. Steve sensed that they would soon collapse so he nodded Nat over to a wall. When she layed down Steve curled around her.

True to her word Maria hill arrived a half hour later to find animals where the avengers should be.

A labrador was chewing a bar stool, cat was playing with wire, a husky chasing his tail, a hawk trying (and failing) to fly. She also found a Falcon flying and two foxes asleep. (the foxes looked like they could be on a calendar,) If she wasn't a Shield agent then she would have fainted. Finally the husky caught the tail and yelled "I got it!" IN ENGLISH! she cleared her throat and all the animals looked up. "Loki's fault" said the husky. Maria could only nod numbly.

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I MENT TO FINISH TYPING THIS IN DECEMBER BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH THE HOLIDAYS. ANY WHO FOR YOUR PATINCE I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY. ( I MAY UP DATE MORE THAN ONCE) . **


End file.
